Psychedelic
by Mitsukai20
Summary: 35 prompts, 35 glimpses into the lives of Yanagi, Niou and their relationship. Because as unlikely as they together might be, sometimes the strangest of people find that they're the most compatible couple.  YanaNiou


This was originally a present for my girlfriend for our monthsary, but at her encouragement I posted this up on FF as well. It's a pairing that I've never even thought of before, but my girlfriend, apparently, loves this pairing, though as to why, I didn't know. I've revised this was many times as I could remember, particularly since I don't know Niou and Yanagi well as well as the other Rikkaidai members, but hopefully I've made them not too OOC.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Not mine. Typos, shounen-ai Yanagi/Niou, may OOC, some typos. **  


* * *

01. Beginning**

Yanagi Renji didn't know when and where it began, but he was a hundred percent sure that the beginning was when Niou looked at him critically, and declared:

"You have a shitty haircut."

**02. Let's Go**

Yanagi extended his hand out to him, and the brunet didn't even have to ask, as Niou took it in his own, willing to go anywhere with him.

**03. Light**

Niou scowled as sunlight peeked out from the half-shut blinds, and snuggled closer at the tanned arm wrapped around his waist, willing for the blissful moment to last longer.

**04. Hide and Seek**

Their relationship was a perpetual game for the both of them, and the score was currently 198-199 in Yanagi's favor, as he managed to catch Niou dozing lightly with a kitten cuddled up beside him.

**05. Saturday Night Fever**

It was a _Saturday night_, and yet Niou was confined to the bed, a high temperature wrecking havoc in his system as he groaned in pain and tried to bury himself under the sheets.

But, then again, Yanagi was at his beck and call now, and there was no way in hell that Niou's going to pass up that chance.

**06. It's raining cats and dogs**

"It's raining hard," Yanagi finally noted, letting himself come out of his trance-like state as he stared at the window. Niou looked up from his comfortable position on Yanagi's chest and snorted out loud.

"No shit, Sherlock."

**07. Guess who?**

"There is a hundred percent probability that it's you who's behind me, Masaharu, and you'll say that you're not, because you're currently dressed as Yagyuu."

"... You're such a killjoy. Puri."

**08. Good night**

Niou's nights were never good. He would always find himself walking up screaming in the middle of the night, knowing that he had a nightmare but can't remember what it was. It made him all the more appreciative when he slept beside Yanagi: it was always the best nights he'd ever had.

**09. Sweet Dreams**

"What did you dream about last night?" Niou asked the data master, curious enough to know if the brunet teen really did sleep, let alone dream.

Yanagi looked at him, opened his half-shut eyes, and answered simply.

"You."

**10. First kiss**

"Niou, wh-?" Yanagi felt himself be unceremoniously slammed against the lockers in the clubroom, a bit startled by the sudden movement. "Shut up," was Niou's succinct answer before pulling the brunet's collar down for a steamy, sloppy and undeniably pleasurable first kiss.

**11. I feel like dancing**

"Reeenji, dance with me?"

Yanagi only raised his head blankly at the suggestion. "You know I can't dance, Masaharu." He answered dryly, but nevertheless put his book down as Niou chose that time to sit in his lap, his legs straddling Yanagi's hips while teal green eyes looked down at him mischievously.

"Oh, I think I know a dance that you can do." The Trickster purred, hands gliding through soft brown locks as Yanagi raised a questioning eyebrow, smirking.

Niou bent his head down, softly nibbling on Yanagi's bottom lip as he whispered,

"It's called the horizontal tango."

**12. Obvious**

"Renji, you're staring at him again."

Partially closed eyes shifted seamlessly away from the tennis courts to rest calmly on the captain of the Rikkaidai tennis club that was smiling teasingly beside him. Not even bothering to hide the fact that he was caught, he faced his best friend straight on, a very faint blush the only thing that showed his embarrassment.

He looked at the courts again, eyes taking in every single movement of the Trickster as he played out his match.

"Is it that obvious, Seiichi?" Yukimura smiled sympathetically.

"Painfully."

**13. Choices**

"That's it!" Niou snarled, slamming down his hand on the table as he glared at his lover who blinked in slight surprise.

"You are going to get a haircut this goddamned minute, or god help me, I'm not having sex with you until next year."

And there was nothing Yanagi could do but accept.

**14. Good luck**

Niou didn't know if he should consider himself lucky that he has a boyfriend who's strange, nerdy, looked blind and has zero to none fashion sense.

**15. Bad luck**

Yanagi, however, can't believe his luck as he found himself in love with a rebellious, bad mouthed delinquent who would be the last person he would choose as a lifetime partner.

But they love each other anyway.

**16. I believe I can fly**

Yanagi was sure that humans weren't meant to fly. And yet, when he heard Niou say those three words for the first time in their relationship, he didn't just fly.

He was in Heaven.

**17. We are the champions**

_Game and match to Rikkaidai Fuzoku, seven games to six! Rikkaidai Fuzoku are the champions of the Nationals Tournament!_

An explosion of noise was quickly heard after this announcement and at once the regulars jumped from the bleachers to celebrate, with Yukimura getting smothered by a large group hug, Sanada and Yagyuu smiling from a distance as Akaya and Marui clung to their captain, tears of jubilation in their eyes.

Yanagi turned to Niou, eyes bright and wild with euphoria as he swept the Trickster in his arms and gave him a bruising kiss, the roars of the crowd muted in his ears as Niou kissed back as feverishly, not caring in they were seen by wold, because it was the perfect moment to declare each other as their own.

**18. She**

Niou shouldn't be _pissed_. But he was, and extremely so. He scowled internally as Yanagi helped _another_ girl with her homework, watching her blush and giggle as the Master explained the problem as easily and as patiently as he could. Now he was strongly reminded on why he didn't like girls so much.

His boyfriend was seriously too nice for his own good, and it seemed that another surprise presentation was in order to remind the Rikkdaidai population on just _who_ Yanagi Renji belonged to.

**19. Love Game**

Yanagi smirked as he served, quickly calculating in his mind on how long it would take before their match will end. The score was 0-40, and if Niou didn't manage to break his serve, it would be his love game.

He loved it when Niou suddenly cursed, throwing his racket on the ground as the Trickster groaned, anticipation quickly filling him as he won the bet against his boyfriend.

He smiled wickedly inwardly. Niou should learn from past experiences to never bet against him, and he had a feeling that it's going to be a very long and interesting night.

**20. Practice makes perfect**

"Not yet." Yanagi smirked as Niou removed his Illusion, looking a bit exhausted with the effort. "Your Illusion of me is still imperfect."

"Heh, it was closer than the last time. Amateurs wouldn't know the difference." Niou answered confidently. "And don't worry, I'll be able to do you soon enough. Piyo."

"I do hope so, Masaharu." Yanagi's arms snaked around Niou's waist, whispering close to an ear as he gently nibbled on the lobe, smiling wickedly as Niou shuddered at the contact.

"Because if you don't, you'll never be able to top me."

**21. Someday my prince will come**

Fairytales are complete bullshit. And yet, as he tried not to blush at the profusion of roses given to him by his boyfriend, he can't help but feel that he had finally found his very own Prince Charming.

**22. Never**

Sweat glimmered in the dim light as soft gasps and muted groans were heard in the silence of the room. Skin pressing against skin, two bodies participating equally in a slow dance of passion as every inch of flesh was explored and worshipped, seemingly never having enough of each other's taste and scent as they moved against each other.

"Will you get tired of me?" A hot breath whispered against a neck, the question almost unheard amidst the sudden moans and strangled sighs. He stopped, his opened amber eyes gazing deep into blue-green orbs, probing, looking for an answer when a hand cradled his cheek almost lovingly, drawing him close for a kiss, gentler, more affectionate but not less possessive, as his lover almost growled out his reply.

"Never."

**23. Did I tell you that I love you tonight?**

Niou stared curiously at the package sitting innocently on top of his desk. "What's this?" His birthday wasn't until the next few minutes, and he eyed the present rather warily, giving the tall brunet a surreptitious glance. Yanagi saw the look sat down beside him, his smile complacent.

"Don't worry. I think you'll like it."

A couple of minutes later, Niou was stuck speechless on the folders in front of him, which contained _every single detail of everyone he knew_, body statistics, hobbies, usual habits, and even their _worst fears_. Yanagi smiled indulgently, chuckling at the Trickster's dumbfounded look.

"Well?"

Niou gazed mutely at the folders, and then at his boyfriend. In a quick moment Yanagi found his back pressing against the dark sheets, Niou hovering over him and straddling his legs as he gave the Master a deceptively sweet look.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Renji…?" Niou's voice was husky, and full of hidden promises that Yanagi was sure would be fulfilled that night.

"Hmm… I don't remember." Yanagi slowly tugged off the shirt that clung to the other's body, fingers skimming against the contours of Niou's body as brown pupils dilated and almost smirked up at the silver-haired teen.

"Jog my memory then." He all but purred as the clock struck midnight.

**24. Home Sweet Home**

Yanagi stood on the threshold of his small apartment, shaking off his jacket and looking around the room. It was quiet, not that he expected it to be otherwise. Stepping into the corridor, he went into the kitchen, only to receive the biggest surprise of his life.

A shock of silver-grey hair stood out almost comically in the pale cream of the room, with a head and arms resting on the dining table, the slow rise and fall of his shoulders and chest and a duffel bag unceremoniously plopped down beside the table.

Yanagi felt his feet turn away and into his bedroom, grabbing a blanket and returning back to the dining room, where he covered his sleeping lover tenderly and carefully as to not wake him up. But he can't resist the urge to steal a kiss, finally feeling that his small house was now a home.

"Welcome home, Masaharu." He whispered again the snow white locks.

**25. Daydream**

When Niou daydreamed, and he usually does during classes, it's usually about tennis, his Illusions, his life and another prank on an unsuspecting schoolmate. So when he realized that a certain tall, brunet teammate of his was entering his mind more frequently than not, he knew that he was in for an emotional rollercoaster ride.

**26. Mistletoe**

Marui smirked at the two of them, pointing up at the doorframe above their heads. "Mistletoe. Now kiss."

Niou snorted at him, looking at the taller teen devilishly. "Just kiss?" Immediately he pulled down Yanagi into a kiss, smirking into it as his boyfriend reciprocated and pushed him against the doorframe, tongues battling for dominance as the kiss turned into a semi-make out session, with Marui's jaw dropping to the floor at the scene in front of him and–_oh my god, is that Yanagi's tongue?_

Yanagi released Niou's bruised lips with a small, satisfied pop, staring calmly at the redhead who looked as if Sanada had willingly stripped and streaked into the tennis courts. "I've kissed him Marui, so can we please go in now?"

Marui, still speechless, slowly stepped aside to let his teammates in, blinking when Niou grinned wider and pressed a big fat smooch on Yanagi's cheek. "Happy now, fatass?"

"Those jerks…" He finally muttered to himself after god-knew-when. "When did they…?"

**27. Here goes nothing**

Niou felt tense, though it wasn't easily seen due his usually swaggering attitude. He waited until the rest of the team was outside and only _he_ was left, and he hadn't missed the reassuring pat Yagyuu gave him as the Gentleman left him to his devices.

It was now or never, he supposed. With a deep breath, he felt himself figuratively jumping off a cliff.

"Yanagi." He called out.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

**28. Confession**

The moment Yanagi told Niou that he loved him wasn't in the form of words. He simply stopped, held Niou's hands and slowly opened his eyes fully, letting the other see the deepest depths, into his very soul, something no person had ever seen before until now.

And Niou understood. He didn't answer back, but his silence was the only thing Yanagi needed.

**29. Presents**

Niou sat on the desk, legs propped up on the table in front of him as his fingers twisted and turned, eyes narrowing on concentration at the object he held in his hands.

"Having fun?" A deep voice suddenly whispered in his ear, causing him to jump and look behind him, his concentration broken.

"Damn it, Renji! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Niou scowled at his boyfriend before turning back to the 14x14 Rubric's cube Yanagi gave him in one of their dates.

Yanagi sighed, plucking out the offending object, and giving it a few turns, gave it back to his nonplussed boyfriend, already done. Niou snatched it back, bit out a "Fuck you," and scrambled it again, not even looking at his brunet boyfriend as he tried to fix it again out of scratch.

Yanagi exhaled a long suffering breath, looking at all the Rubric's cubes he had bought for him, all finished and piled up at the corner of the room. He knew he shouldn't have bought Niou that one.

**30. Lazy day**

"Haru, get up." Yanagi whispered his half-awake boyfriend, trying to get out of bed, but Niou's hold on his torso tightened, silver-white hair tickling his bare chest as Niou half-moaned, half-groaned. "Nooo… stay with me." The trickster pressed his weight against Yanagi, making sure that he doesn't move an inch.

"Let's skip school today. I swear that we'll go to practice later." Niou muttered, opening one hazy eye up at his ever uptight boyfriend. Yanagi pretended to think about it, before giving up and curling his arms around his Trickster, wondering how Niou became so good in coercion.

Not that Yanagi minded.

**31. Sleeping beauty**

Niou's first time in Kissing Yanagi wasn't, in fact, that time in the clubroom. It was in the library, with Yanagi falling asleep in the middle of his research, and Niou simply can't resist.

What he didn't know was that Yanagi had been awake all along.

**32. Poker game**

"Bullshit!" Niou exclaimed, throwing down his cards on the table, looking accusingly at the person who sat across him, ignoring the laughter of the other players. "Asshole! You cheated!"

"I never cheat, Niou." His opponent answered him calmly, a hint of smug satisfaction in his expression. He can't help but smirk as Niou looked at him darkly, arms crossed across his chest, unmoving.

"You remember our bet, don't you?" His deep voice was rich, quiet but foreboding, making Niou shiver against his will, fighting his insane urge to blush madly as he found himself staring at opened chocolate eyes.

"Now… strip."

**33. First time**

Their first time was, again, not planned. The tension between them was already there, and the rest of the team was close to throwing both of them in a closet for making them unable to concentrate during practice. Even _Akaya_ can't move properly, knowing that there's definitely… _something_ between his two senpais.

It was, surprisingly, Yanagi who snapped first. It was during a rainy day in Yanagi's house, with Niou rattling off something in a magazine, his drawling voice slowly driving the brunet crazy until he felt something in him break.

"I want you." It was his own voice, whispering so intensely and lustfully that he almost can't believe that he was his own. Niou mirrored his gaze, both speaking of love and desire, so painful and so consuming. His answer became their undoing.

"Make me yours then."

**34. Mistake**

They all heard the insults, the horrified comments and the spiteful words. It was unnatural, a taboo, something unheard of in a conservative world. People kept telling them that what they have was forbidden, a mistake.

"If this is a mistake, then this is the best mistake I've ever done."

**35. Star-crossed lovers**

They stared unblinkingly at each other, feeling familiarity despite the simple fact that they've never known nor seen each other until that moment. It was a chance, a meeting of fate, and yet Yanagi Renji never felt such happiness at seeing the other man in front of him.

"It seems that I've been looking for you for quite some time now." Those were the first words that came out of his mouth, and as horrified as he was when he thought about it now, it seemed fitting. _Right_.

He was sure that the other man didn't even know his name, and yet he seemed to understand what he was talking about, as a smirk flitted around the edges of his lips, the silver-white hair gleaming under the bright light as he gave his long awaited reply.

"Took you long enough, asshole. Puri."

* * *

Unlike the Sanada/Yukimura fanfiction that I usually make, this is more of a challenge for me, and I really need your opinion on how I wrote this. Criticism is welcome, but I won't tolerate flames.

Reviews and comments appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20 _**


End file.
